


"Wanna bet?"

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: Jisung and Minho's adventures [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: Four boys, two couples - they have a sexy bet.-(that's it, that's the summary)





	1. DISCLAIMER

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT skip the first chapter.

-

 

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1.**

According to many dictionaries:

**Sexualization**  (or  **sexualisation** ) is to make something [sexual](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_sexuality) in character or quality, or to become aware of sexuality,[[1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexualization#cite_note-Sexualization-1)[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexualization#cite_note-Sexualize-2) especially in relation to men and women. Sexualization is linked to [sexual objectification](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexual_objectification). According to the [American Psychological Association](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Psychological_Association), sexualization occurs when "individuals are regarded as sex objects and evaluated in terms of their physical characteristics and sexiness."[[3]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexualization#cite_note-Dewar-3) 

-

Therefore I'd just like to say that my objective in this work is not to portray the characters tagged as 'sex objects' and nor to 'evaluate them in terms of their physical characteristics and sexiness'.

 

My objective with this word to write about couples making sexual discoveries, in no way am I trying to objectify them. This is a piece about sexual discovery, something every non-asexual goes through especially at the time of their puberty. Please remember this is a work of fiction and I do not intend on making anyone uncomfortable, to trigger anyone or to shame anyone for their choices.

 

**2.**

According to Wikipedia:

 

The age of consent in [South Korea](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Korea) is 13. However, No one shall commit any of the following acts: having a child engage in lewd acts or arranging such acts, or committing sexual harassment or sexual abuse against a child that may make him/her feel sexually ashamed according to Article 17 of Child Welfare Act [[1]](https://elaw.klri.re.kr/eng_service/lawView.do?hseq=28627&lang=ENG)[[2]](https://elaw.klri.re.kr/eng_service/lawView.do?hseq=40950&lang=ENG). The term "child" means a person who is under **18 years of age.**

-

 

**3.**

None of the characters tagged are underage, Felix and Jisung being the youngest of them have turned 19 on January 1st 2018, according to South Korean regulation of age. Read more about this [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_Asian_age_reckoning). The international age reckoning (where you turn a year older on the day of your birthday does not apply to them since they are South Korean citizens.

This makes Felix and Jisung 19 years old, Changbin 20 and Lee Know 21.

-

 

**4.**

The content I wrote is **explicit,** as you can see in the tags. Read on your accord.

If the topic makes you feel uncomfortable,  **leave.**


	2. "Wanna bet?" - One-shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual one-shot itself, aka the end of this series :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, if you're here this means you've read the first chapter that I made into a huge ass disclaimer. I hope you read this as well:  
> 1.  
> I'm sorry if I sounded rude in the disclaimer, but I got so much shit for stuff I had warned about and had tagged in my previous works that made me almost give up entirely on this one. I'm only posting this third part since I've gotten so many lovely comments asking for it and so much support - and plus, I kinda did promise it at some point and just like Naruto I never go back on my word.
> 
> 2.  
> This *is* less plot-developed and *way* more explicit than the last two works, so if you can't read smut - just don't read at all. The main point of this is that the couples have a bet and have different sexual experiences in a nice and safe environment, the whole point is them finding out new things, and I know I didn't develop it much but honestly this is around 12K, I was not about to edit it for the third time. Just don't say I didn't warn you blease

-

 

_“I’m so fucking tired”_  The Australian one said in his mother tongue and earned groans of agreement from his hyungs, no one with life enough in their own bodies to scold for using bad language, besides, they all kind of did have a bad habit of cursing whenever they were tired, hungry or moody.

 

_“Same here”_  Jisung answered in English too, the nine of them knew he was trying to get better at it and had been studying a lot recently since he said he forgot a lot since he moved from Malaysia, which sounded pretty dumb for some reason because he’d often engage in conversations in English with Chan and Felix, which kind of resulted in him adopting a bit of their accent, something that unconsciously happened to all of them though.

 

“I’m the oldest so I’m taking a shower first” Minho said and quickly opened the heavy backpack he was carrying, taking a change of clothes and a glittery bag that said in hot pink letters: __“_ Shower Stuff” , _and heading to the bathroom without having to fight for it, he was going to comment on it but decided to not to just in case someone decided to make a run for the shower box,

 

“And I’m taking a nap, wake me up when it’s dinner” Changbin said groggily, sitting by the headboard of the closest bed and pushing a whiny Felix off of it, who then went to on to the other bed where Jisung had plopped himself down. Changbin had slept the whole ride to the hotel since he had stayed up with Chan last night working on a song, and refused to leave Chan alone for the third time that week at dawn.

 

There was some silence for a while, everyone enjoying the peace of their slightly crammed room - they had asked for a double single bed room since there were no more double twins and they had no energy and no money to try and get a discount for the double king sized room. The hotel itself was pretty cozy and its architecture looked almost a bit too Italian to belong to Korea. They were traveling around for music performances and a new variety show and all nine plus staff and managers were staying in that hotel for a few days, and since they knew the four of them would probably at sometime act _‘nasty’ _-__ as Jeongin insisted on calling - they decided to keep the gays together - and yes that’s _exactly_ what Chan said.

 

Jisung turned on his belly and stared at the ceiling, he was taking in the room: One big window that let them see the sky starting to turn orange on his right, the two beds facing horizontally and the bathroom where Minho had escaped to on the opposing side of the bedroom, only a few steps away from the door to their room. He watched as both Felix and Changbin seemed to be asleep already, Felix with his eyes closed only a few centimeters away from his face. His orange-ish hair that used to match his own was all thrown messily around the bed, but it looked soft and Jisung wanted to run his hands through it - and that’s exactly what he did.

 

Before he realized he was combing through Felix’s hair, using his nails to help untangle a few strands and run softly over his scalp, earning a low hum and a soft sigh of pleasure from the only one day younger boy. Jisung smiled onto the bed and turned to face Felix better, it was hard for the boy to be this calm and quiet, of course, tiredness sucked all the energy from all of them but the two used to be known for being quite loud and messy even when their body batteries were at 1%

 

He was playing with the hair on Felix’s neck now, said freckled boy looked to be more awake than Jisung thought, but he kept his eyes closed and he was breathing quite calmly and deeply. Jisung didn’t fight the smile that came to his lips. He had never been this close to Felix and the boy certainly was quite a sight. He had a different type of beauty, not delicate and feminine like Minho and Hyunjin, and not strong features like Woojin or Changbin or soft and boyish like Seungmin and Chan and not baby-like like Jeongin.

 

He had his own traces that could not be compared to anyone, Jisung made a mental run of all the idols he had seen close up and no one looked quite like Felix. The beautiful freckles that embellished his under eyes and nose up to the high of his cheeks, the full eyebrows and sharp gaze, the pout-y and redder than normal lips. As he admired his features he had unconsciously stopped playing with Felix’s hair and the boy seemed to have noticed this, leaning in for more of Jisung’s touch. He chuckled but went back to playing with his hair, the action so soft and rhythmical it made Jisung start getting drowsy and as soon as he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

 

-

 

It took him about five minutes of endless, yet soft, shaking to get Jisung to wake up. Minho was starting to feel impatient but his boyfriend looked simply so peaceful in his sleep he didn’t want to scare him. The thought still sounded a bit foreign to him, yet it always gave him extreme happiness and a flutter in the chest that kind of hurt, ‘ _his boyfriend’._

__

The younger squirrel like boy looked up at him from where he had fallen asleep, eyes almost closing in on themselves and eyebrows furrowing with the bright light that shone above Minho,

 

“You look like an angel” Jisung said softly and reached his hand to caress Minho’s cheek. The light right above him looked almost like a halo,

 

“Well, thank you, you sap” He chuckled at the sleepy Jisung and nudged him on the side of his waist,

 

“Get up and go wash, Changbinnie and Felix have already gone for dinner,” He said and Jisung could feel the impatience on his voice,

 

“What about you? I didn’t see you eating anything for breakfast this morning” Jisung said and sat up on the bed, looking around a bit confused before he took in his surroundings, the curtains on the window were closed but he could see from a small gap that the sun was already down and the moon was starting its way up to keep the stars company,

 

“Not that hungry, I’ll wait for you then we can go together” Minho replied with a smile and kissed Jisung’s forehead. He was always adorable when sleepy and that was practically the only times he wasn’t throwing himself around, screaming or doing both simultaneously.

 

Jisung smiled in reflex and giggled, standing up and grabbing what he needed for the shower and a change of clothes that were comfortable but still regular enough to go down to the restaurant of the hotel to have dinner. He didn’t take too much time in the shower, the warm water was not helping fight the sleepiness away and he felt himself way too many times close his eyes sleepily, he didn’t want to fall asleep in the shower and potentially hurt himself.

 

Ten minutes after, Jisung was showered, with damp blond hair sticking to his forehead in a complete mess and in a black hoodie with gray checkered shorts that would probably only look good on him. Minho was sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone and met Jisung with another smile, making grabbing hands at him and flashing him the prettiest eye smile he could manage.

 

Jisung chuckled and scoffed in surprise, going to him nevertheless and letting the older hug him by the waist and lean his head on his tummy,

 

“You’re so cute today, what happened to my boyfriend?” Minho giggled on his hoodie and Jisung couldn’t help but ruffle his hair and _hug_ him back, - and by hug it means letting his hands drop over the dancer’s shoulders,

 

“I’m always cute!” He answered in a playful tone and slightly pushed Jisung away, pouting and faking being angry, which only earned him another chuckle from Jisung,

 

“Let’s go then, you big baby?” He asked pinching Minho’s cheek softly and the smiled that was playing on his lips was starting to hurt, cute Minho was his favorite Minho.

 

“Yep” He jumped from the bed in sudden fashion, and skipped to the door, grabbing their door key card and trotting down the hall without waiting for Jisung. If the younger wasn’t so used to the older’s sometimes weird antics, he would’ve been surprised but he honestly loved how Minho seemed to be completely unpredictable.

 

Which is why he almost choked on his food three times that dinner. They had run into Chan, Woojin - who were sharing a room - and Jeongin who looked highly displeased to see Minho is such good mood, definitely realizing this meant he was going to be picked at. The problem, however, was that they had agreed to have dinner together and go over the small details for the next day’s filming schedule to save their manager some time later since Chan seemed to know what Stray Kids were going to do until 2020.

 

Until then, everything fine. The dinner at the restaurant was a buffet and there was quite a big arrange of food, varying a lot but it was all light and the kind of food that even if you ate a lot, it wouldn’t upset your stomach. As they served themselves and waited in the line, Minho would often place his chin on Jisung’s shoulder or rest his palms on Jisung’s waist or inside his hoodie’s kangaroo pockets, which was okay and cute but Jisung knew how to deal with cute Minho: just tease him and have fun, but cute and sticky Minho? That was something else.

 

The older had purposefully sat beside Jisung and the rapper fought a sigh as he saw Minho bring his chair closer to Jisung and grab his hand and hide it under the table so they could interlace their fingers. This made eating with one hand a bit difficult, but Jisung was used to these antics. To the thigh brushing under the table, the feeding - yes, the feeding -, the heads on the shoulder and the soft stares Jisung was not used to.

 

He saw the three other boys exchange a _‘Look’_ and he smiled awkwardly and shrugged. Minho was starting to become as much of a bubblegum sticky guy as Hyunjin was, and that parameter was _high_. However he had only seen this side of him in private, in late night cuddle sessions, in their weekly movie nights, or whenever they were just too tired from practice and schedule and just recharged one against another.

 

The cuddly behavior made Jisung slightly blush, he wanted to pinch the older boy’s cheeks, coo at him and cuddle but they were in public and Chan was starting to ramble - probably so he could leave as fast as possible -, Woojin’s eyebrows were slightly furrowed and Jeongin looked like he had drunk pure lemon juice.

 

After Chan was done explaining the schedule and filming program, which ended coincidentally with his plate of food, he excused himself from the table saying he had something he wanted to work on while he still had some time. They all shared a look and Woojin sighed and munched on his food as though he had lost immediate appetite, they all knew the two were closer than they looked, with Woojin often taking care of Chan and dragging him back to the dorms when he overworked himself, which was becoming routine almost - it hurt them all to see the leader like so, but the amount that they could help was limited so they did their best to not create any problems, to always help each other and always make sure they were putting twice as much emotion and hard work into their songs as Chan had.

 

Just the thought made Jisung smile bitterly, he was happy with how the group was doing but he had many goals yet to achieve, and it was easy to get discouraged. And it was in times like this that his boyfriend sprung into action, he was the best at realizing when he was in a bad or sad mood and help him take his mind off of things, and work on the problem. Minho was really good at being positive and not letting bad things reach their minds, he had had to deal with an elimination _and_ a bit of backslash from going back to Stray Kids, and if there was someone that was completely conscious of their abilities and capabilities, it was Minho - he knew he was important in the group just as much as any other member, but he also knew he had a lot of room to improve, just like them all.

 

Their hands were tightly held under the table, palms together almost starting to get a bit sweaty, but they didn’t mind. They finished dinner together silently but with some small talk here and there and they went back to their rooms together.

 

When Jisung and Minho got back to the room, Changbin and Felix were cuddling on one of the beds, the closest to the door as they talked. It felt good to just do nothing much, just recharge, cuddle with your lover and throw talk away. Jisung made the way to the other bed and plopped for the second time on it, Minho quickly followed and sat near the headboard, maneuvering himself so Jisung could rest his head on his lap.

 

“So, do you guys have any plans for tonight?” Changbin asked, the tone was innocent, and his eyes looked as though he was saying _‘If not we could all watch a movie or something’_ but the snicker from Felix resting against his chest made them all giggle,

 

“Wow hyung, what they do is none of our business” Felix answered, still chuckling and missing the way Changbin rolled his eyes,

 

“Shut up Lix. I was just thinking, tomorrow we have a pretty packed day but I don’t feel tired at all. I wanted to play a game or watch something to help tire out” He said and played with the strings from Felix’s sweatpants, the younger turned to him and gave him a knowing look, kissing his jaw and reaching to intertwine their hands, beside them, Minho faked gagged which earned him a giggle from Jisung on his lap and another eye roll from Changbin.

 

“Not like that Lix, Jesus, get your mind cleaned with Windex or something” The younger only smiled but didn’t answer, instead reached one of his hands to the older’s neck and kept planting him kisses along his jaw and neck.

 

“Ugh, maybe sharing a room wasn’t the best idea” Minho fake complained and Jisung slapped his leg playfully, adjusting himself a bit so he was basically resting with his shoulders against Minho’s waist,

 

“Hyung, be nice,” He said quietly but didn’t miss the look Changbin gave him, the boy seemed to be always taking in all information in his brain, always processing stuff and always with a thousand different scenarios in his head. A lick behind his ear and a soft tug with lips on his earlobe finally made Felix gain some attention, Changbin suppressing a shiver at the action. They met lips and Jisung forced his eyes not to stare, they never really answered the question.

 

Jisung looked up to Minho, that was on his phone typing out a message to someone, when they met eyes it was almost like he could read him, he reached down and planted a kiss on the crown of Jisung’s head, shrugging and letting go of his phone, letting his arms fall comfortably across Jisung’s chest while the younger played with his hands, their legs automatically intertwined and a mess of limbs.

 

A small whimper took them by surprise, however, when they looked towards the other couple out of curiosity, Felix was back onto Changbin’s neck. He almost looked like a vampire, kissing and licking the area with intent. The older, with one arm that went around Felix, holding his neck and the other on the younger’s waist, crawling under the boy’s jacket and shirt, exposing just a bit of skin and - __‘_ wait a minute, does Felix have a six-pack?’ _

__

Jisung could see the outline of the well-defined muscles and he opened his mouth to ask, but was interrupted by a forced cough from Minho,

 

“Can you two like not be gross?” He asked in faked annoyance, fighting the smile that gave away he wasn’t really serious,

 

“I don’t know, can you lovebirds?” Changbin spared them a look from the side of his eyes. Jisung couldn’t help but notice how the older’s voice had gone at least two tones lower, and he just didn’t seem to be able to leave his hands away from Felix. Said freckled boy seemed to be doing something very right, however, Changbin was biting his lip and he would avoid any eye contact with anyone in the room. He pushed Felix’s chest slightly, asking to stop,

 

“You’ll leave me a mark Lix” He said low enough into his ears and Jisung could see the smirk that played on his lips. An eyebrow quirked up, he didn’t think Felix would be so troublesome and sticky.

 

He eventually left Changbin’s neck alone, planting him soft smooches on the lips and almost immediately burying his head onto the rapper’s chest, smiling in content and just a _little_ bit of mischief.

 

Minho chuckled and patted Jisung’s arm, asking him to re-position himself, his legs were starting to feel numb, and Jisung was feeling like jello taking in the warmth and comfort from his chest.

 

“Hey Felix, do you happen to have abs or were my eyes playing tricks on me?” Jisung asked, curiosity dripping with every word. He watched as Felix seemed to get shy, looking up at Changbin almost as if he needed help responding. Maybe he was imagining it, but maybe he saw a tint of pink color under his freckles,

 

“Hm, maybe?” He said unsure, voice failing, making Changbin chuckle lightly,

 

“He’s a bit shy about showing skin, but you’ll love to know he has freckles over his collarbone too,” Changbin said and kissed the younger’s cheek loudly, hugging him tight and caressing his sides in comfort,

 

“Oh my god, that’s even more amazing” Minho stole the words from his mouth and he just nodded along, grinning widely at Felix when he seemed to accept the compliment,

 

“But my body’s nowhere as good as Binnie hyung’s. His arms are no joke” This gained a small chuckle of victory from the dark-haired as he offered to show them his biceps, they quickly refused as not to inflate his ego even more, which then turned into a contest to see who could name more of their partner’s traits,

 

“Well, Ji’s got these killer thighs that I absolutely love” Jisung felt two pairs of eyes immediately go to his legs and he tried to move them out of sight of inspection, suddenly feeling shy. Minho would always leave a lot of hickeys on the insides of Jisung’s thighs, always saying how much he loved his skin there.

 

“Felix’s ass, that’s all I’ll say” Changbin stated __‘_ as a matter of fact’-_ly which earned him a light slap on the chest from said boy and a smirk from Minho,

 

“I’m convinced until further proof that Minho is the best kisser in the world, he always makes me go nuts,” Jisung said and fought a blush as Minho looked down at him teasingly and chased his lips for a kiss - which Jisung successfully avoided, mind you.

 

“Can we test that? Because I find Felix a good kisser too, he’s just messy when he gets too into it” Felix frowned and hit Changbin’s chest again, a bit harder this time,

 

“Sure, you’ve already kissed Jisungie remember? So maybe you can give us feedback from that time? Hm?” Minho asked, aiming at Felix and although they had all gotten over it with the three explaining to Minho that it was all originally just to tease him, apparently he seemed to hold some grudges since something in his tone sounded a bit snappy,

 

“That was barely anything by the way, I was too shocked to even take in what was happening” Jisung covered with an awkward laugh, but Felix was staring at him,

 

“Yeah, sure,” Minho said with sarcasm overflowing and Changbin scoffed,

 

“I didn’t know you were _that_ possessive hyung. Jisung’s life must be a nightmare” Minho looked for a pillow to throw at him but found none, so instead he resorted to pulling Jisung that was again falling lower and melting onto Minho closer and hugging him tightly by his mid-waist,

 

“Yes, I am. Got a problem?” He said in a voice that sounded a bit too childish, Jisung couldn’t help but reach to pinch his cheeks, cooing a _‘Cute’_

__

“Actually, that shit is scary. And nonsense, you should be able to trust your man, jealousy can drive people nuts,” Changbin said and gave Minho a hard to sustain look, of course, he was right, it was just difficult, too difficult to imagine Jisung with someone else.

 

Minho knew the two of them had become closer than they ever imagined in the short time they spent together, but they knew so much about each other already and he considered the younger a precious gem he didn’t want anyone touching or even looking at - imagine kissing or _worse_. However he had been working on the thought, he knew being possessive was not good for their relationship.

 

“I know, I just can’t help it. It doesn't help that Han Jisung here is literally gay for every single man that looks his way” Minho poked him on the sides and Jisung squirmed, almost jumping out of their cuddling position,

 

“Hey” He tried to sound offended, but he couldn’t. Not that he didn’t consider himself a loyal man, but it’d be stupid for example to not recognize that Changbin did indeed have a great body, and Felix was indeed a beautiful guy. The older chuckled in his ear and he knew that he didn’t have to explain himself, they trusted each other.

 

“I’ve been thinking, Minho hyung and Binnie hyung would look so hot together though?” Felix broke the silence and earned surprised looks from all of them, he was quiet for quite some time now and that usually didn’t mean anything good.

 

“What, you have the hots seeing your man with another one?” Changbin asked, lowly growling in his ear, the air of his breath tickled Felix’s neck and he giggled being easily ticklish, but at least it helped hide the shiver running down his spine,

 

“Ugh, I agree. I think that’s super hot” Jisung said and avoided eye contact with Minho _and_ Changbin, they probably were not expecting him to answer like that,

 

“Minho bring your ass here and let’s make out” Changbin’s sudden outburst made everyone laugh, this time Felix slapped Changbin’s chest __hard__ , unable to control his strength due to the laughing, “Ey, I’m not lying. Let’s see if we can give them a boner” There was a dangerous smirk playing across Changbin’s lips that Felix knew all too well, and the playful glint in Minho’s shiny eyes caught his attention. He felt the man behind him scoot him over and make way to the other bed, playfully pushing Felix off of the bed as he traded and decided to join Jisung on the other for a better view. It was hard to believe what was happening was indeed happening, amused smiles and wide eyes gracing the two younger boys’ faces.

 

Minho didn’t waste a single second. As soon as he plopped on the bed, straddling Changbin’s waist, he grabbed the boy’s face and planted him a kiss full on the lips. The first seconds the dark-haired couple heard both their boyfriends gasp in surprise, and they could only imagine their eyes getting wider as they didn’t pull away. They didn’t move for a bit. Changbin’s lips were thinner than Jisung’s, but the boy seemed to know what he was doing a bit __too__ well. It made Minho take a deep breath and fight for dominance, he knew if they had to put labels, they were definitely the power couple of the two, so this moment could kind of be seen as a decision maker to see who was truly the male alpha of them. The thought as silly as it was made Minho chuckle in the kiss.

 

_“God,”_ Felix said sounded a bit too into it, Jisung could bet he probably hadn’t blinked since.

 

Changbin’s hands were on Minho’s hips, resting on the curve of his hipbone, and Minho’s were in the younger’s hair and neck. They were glued close, breaths starting to sound a bit too loud and heartbeats accelerating. This was new, exciting. Changbin could feel Minho’s energy over him, making him want to curl into a ball and at the same time throw himself into the energy and drown, the boy over him had hot skin and his lips were doing magic over his own. Minho was pulling his bottom lip between his, softly biting on it once in a while, and licking over it. He was clearly asking for Changbin to spice it up, but he was too caught up in the feeling to even pay attention to it.

 

Jisung’s eyes were glued to Minho, all over him in general. Whenever they were so close and kissed, Jisung never had chances to watch the boy like this, focused, determined. And he could almost feel his lips on his, he knew them too well. He was distracted when he felt a painful squeeze on his thigh, Felix was clutching the muscle with his right hand almost as if his life depended on it - Jisung hadn’t noticed it before, so he slapped his hand lightly, with a whine at the slight pain.

 

“Oh, sorry,” The Australian said and for the first time in that night, looked at Jisung like he had just realized he was there. His pupils were slightly blown and he had a pink blush under his freckles. Jisung couldn’t help but stare at his beauty _again_ \- he was about to compliment him when he heard a familiar high pitched whine.

 

They snapped their heads so quickly it kind of made a tendon protest in Felix’s neck, his vision completely blessed by the boy he was in love with kissing passionately their main dancer. Minho had his hands dug onto Changbin’s neck and back of the head, if possible pulling him closer, he had his head thrown back in pleasure, eyes shut and mouth gaping open with his hair completely messy being tugged by Changbin.

 

_‘Ah, he found it out’_ Jisung smiled sourly, he loved tugging on Minho’s hair simply for his reactions, yet the highly sexual face the other was making did ignite something inside his chest.

 

“Minho, this is unexpected,” Changbin said low, his voice carried with intent and seduction, barely audible enough for the two younger boys to hear,

 

“You have a lot to find out about me” Minho’s voice was dripping honey, smooth and filled with pleasure. Jisung knew Minho was exaggerating a bit, showing a bit __too__ much reaction in order to lead Changbin on, where in reality he was always quiet and always kept facial expressions and body under control.

 

Jisung smirked and wanted to scoff, but Minho opened his eyes and they looked glossier than ever. They made eye contact and Jisung’s breath was caught in his lungs, he looked absolutely beautiful.

 

“Man, how is Minho even real?” Felix asked quietly, his low voice almost a whisper, sparing Jisung a side-eye look, silently judging how was Jisung even alive at this point.

 

But they had to make it worse. Changbin ran one of his hands up Minho’s side, lifting his shirt up a bit in the process, revealing milky skin over toned muscles - not a surprise, he __was__ a dancer, of course, he was going to have a fit body. He stopped right under his ribcage and pulled Minho’s chest closer to his own, leaving kisses all over his neck and jaw.

 

Minho was breathing roughly, and his body was burning hot, Changbin could feel it, it stirred something inside his own, he opened one eye to take in Felix’s reaction across from him on the other bed, and the boy looked absolutely indescribable. Eyes wide, a blush covering cheeks and tinting ears, hands clutched in fists and lips apart in a surprised gasp. A smirk spread his lips as he took his boyfriend’s reaction, he was totally enjoying this just as much as him.

 

Their lips met again, this time a bit more forcefully, Changbin could feel Minho feel a bit... _hungry_ through it, but they didn’t stay close for too much, being interrupted by Minho grabbing the hem’s of his own shirt and pulling it over his neck and tossing it aside.

 

Jisung’s eyes traveled all over the revealed skin, Minho’s skin was slightly on the paler side, well, all of theirs was compared to him. He simply loved the dip of his collarbone, and the two small dimples he had on his lower back. Minho also had three moles near his left clavicle that looked like a cluster of stars. He wanted to bite the milky skin and leave purple marks all over, but right now Changbin was doing that, and it’s not like he felt jealous - he was just missing Minho’s touch seeing him with someone else.

 

Changbin immediately latched onto the new found skin, tugging and biting and leaving a trail of kisses since Minho’s neck, onto his shoulder, collarbone and down his chest. He was stopped by Minho tugging onto his shirt this time, he didn’t fight it and helped the older take it off of him.

 

There was an audible gulp beside Jisung and he could see how Felix was almost vibrating with anticipation, he was probably loving to watch but wanted to participate just as much as he did. The fidgeting of his fingers on the mattress and the busy eyes that didn’t know where to look at first - Minho’s red marks on his shoulders, or Changbin’s newfound abs. Jisung looked at the boy’s naked torso for the first time in a long time. Changbin would often gloat to him on how he was buffing up better than Chan, but it had been a few months since he had actually seen the progress under the dark fabrics Changbin always insisted on using. There was not a single muscle across his torso or back that wasn’t defined, and Jisung wanted to bite and run his tongue over them all. One more look beside him and he knew Felix did too, that’s why he did the next best thing.

 

“Fuck it” He declared before pulling the one day younger boy’s head by grabbing his chin and crashing their lips. It was almost as clumsy and rough as the first and last time they had kissed months ago when they were trying to make Minho jealous. But Felix didn’t dwell too much into being surprised, he quickly responded, strong arms immediately pulling Jisung onto him and letting the blond fall over him as his back hit the bed. Jisung kept one arm beside his head for support, his knees bending beside Felix’s thighs and feeling the boy under him breathe in roughly - Felix was a mess. Jisung chuckled in the kiss, usually, he was the mess under Minho but it was fun to kind of switch places and find someone that was even more clueless than him.

 

Their lips found a comfortable pace, kissing and tugging passionately, enjoying the different touches. Felix’s lips were thicker than Minho’s, and he - probably because of being a foreigner - used his tongue a lot, like _a lot._

 

Jisung had to fight whimpers and shudders as Felix ran his tongue over his lips, invaded his mouth and licked a small path of his own tongue - it was exhilarating. He slowed his pace, feeling Felix’s hand on his neck pull him closer and keep him steady, Felix did it again, but this time he sucked on the tip of Jisung’s tongue and he wasn’t strong enough to fight the moan that left his throat, Felix swallowing the sound with a satisfied smile on his lips, Jisung could feel it through their kiss.

 

They were way past the teasing competition now, it was getting steamy in the room and there were rough pants and kissing sounds reverberating all over the four walls. It was making Jisung’s mind spin and his body burn. He traveled one hand over Felix’s chest, re-arranging their legs so Jisung was sitting on his knees in the middle of Felix’s, their position already making their bodies burn with anticipation and muscles tense in nervousness.

 

“Get it Ji! Show him who’s boss” The comment that left Minho’s lips made them all laugh, a small look on their side and he saw Minho and Changbin had traded positions, Minho was also laid on the bed, dark hair all sprawled out over the pillow, chest full of love marks and a deep crimson color tinting his cheeks. It took him a few seconds to assess his hyung’s situation. He looked completely stunning and his skin was doing that thing where it shone whenever Jisung knew Minho’s body temperature was rivaling that of a volcano. The younger smirked at him, he knew there was no way the older was not hard right now, not with Changbin over him, studying his face and straddling his waist, sitting right above his waist in no mercy of his weight on the dancer.

 

Felix also opened one eye and studied them, giving Changbin an extremely sexy face and biting his lips, earning a grin back and a cheeky wink. How they managed to be cute when they were literally with other men in a steamy make-out session was out of question.

 

“Hey, remember we talked about a foursome that one time?” Changbin asked them all, voice careful, “Do you all want to keep going or keep it pg?” He traced a line in Minho’s chest down to his abdomen only to stop and graze his nail leaving a red mark across, earning him a sigh and a squeeze on the thigh. Minho stayed in silence, he was okay with going further but he looked at Jisung, mentally agreeing with whatever he chose. He noticed now seeing Jisung have fun with a friend, someone he trusted and knew would do him no harm didn’t hurt inside his chest. Jisung also didn’t look like he was having a possessive fit so that was a good sign.

 

“I’m in” Felix was the first to say, before it could turn into an awkward silence, he looked deeply into Jisung’s eyes,

 

“Me too” The blond responded and he shared a look with Minho,

 

“You okay with that hyung?” The older smirked and nodded. He was surprised with himself, he didn’t feel as jealous and possessive as he did when they had just started dating - it was good, it meant they trusted each other and loved each other, no need for words for them both to know.

 

“Nice” Changbin said and returned to his victim. Minho at first was adamant about trying to keep control over the younger, but he found himself melting under Changbin’s calmness and security. He was exhaling a musky perfume and his hair felt so soft Minho was loving the overload of emotions, so he just gave up and let the younger take control of him. “The couple that finishes last has to buy ice cream tomorrow” he suggested making them all chuckle and accept the challenge.

 

**[If this has been too much so far for you, do stop NOW]**

Changbin went back to kissing Minho’s neck, biting more than before, and earning himself small shudders the older thought he couldn’t feel, a hand automatically on his neck, guiding him down - Changbin got the clue and licked a long stripe over the older’s nipple. He felt Minho’s back instantly arch onto him and he sucked in a breath. __‘_ Aha’_

He kept abusing the skin there, sucking, kissing, twirling the tip with his tongue, pulling the skin between his teeth and leaving soft bites. When he thought he was done, he went to the other one, but playing with the abused one with his fingers, and Minho complimented him with a throaty moan, lower than his high pitched one, and Changbin thought he liked this one more. He could feel the older’s member twitch under his waist once in a while, and Minho’s chest was heaving breaths, his abdomen muscles automatically contracting and strong legs flexing behind him. Changbin’s mind was spinning, he was loving the older’s responses, he was awfully quiet but his body responded to every single touch, whereas Felix was completely the opposite.

 

Said freckled boy was busy with pulling Jisung into another kiss, they kept their pace slow, Jisung enjoying a bit _too_ much the way the other kissed, it reminded him of Japanese anime kisses where the characters swirl their tongues around an-

 

_‘Oh my God’_ Felix was doing just that, pulling him closer through a strong grip on the back of his head and another hand on his neck, Jisung parted his lips wider, while he licked Felix’s bottom lip the boy made their tongues meet and it was __sexy__ , Jisung’s head spinning and breathing rough, fighting the moans he wanted, _needed_ to let out. Felix sucked slowly on his tongue and the way they were kissing made Jisung’s mind wander, he wanted to know what else the boy was capable with his tongue - it made his head spin again and this time he didn’t fight the grunt, nor the sigh as Felix bit his lips. The boy was practically devouring him,

 

“He’s good right?” Jisung couldn’t nod without breaking the intense contact, so he just gave Changbin a thumbs up and felt his own eyes roll into the back of his skull as Felix placed a hand on the small of his back and ran it up scratching his back under his hoodie.

 

He couldn’t help but imagine how intense sex was between Changbin and Felix if the younger was acting like this. He let him take his hoodie off together with his shirt and later proceed onto his own, Jisung pulling away a bit to admire the boy’s physique. If they were in any other situation, he would’ve felt conscious about his own but Felix was an intricate beautiful mess. The skin of his neck and shoulders was flushed, and he did indeed have freckles all over his collarbones and a bit of his chest, it looked like he was a galaxy.

 

His waist was thin and very feminine like but by the strong hipbone that had his sweatpants hanging low. Felix could see he was staring and almost wanted to cover himself back in embarrassment, but Jisung’s eyes looked like he was admiring a painting and there was a big smile on his lips and it made him feel beautiful, butterflies flying inside his stomach, it made him smile in return.

 

Changbin who observed the scene quietly smiled against Minho’s lips, their boyfriends looked absolutely cute, but he also traveled his eyes slowly down Jisung’s skin, it all had a beautiful tan to it - just like Minho had said, and the one line that was shining on his back, a trace of sweat made his body look like it was covered with honey.

 

He averted his eyes as they started kissing again, hands traveling each other's bodies in curiosity and concentrated on Minho. He was panting under him, he had thrust his hips twice onto Changbin’s now, clearly asking for some attention down there. The younger smiled and pulled away. He stood up a bit and re-positioned himself on the side, unbuttoning Minho’s tight jeans and pulling them down to join the discarded shirts beside them. The sound of the zipper caught Felix’s attention, as he opened his eyes back again and watched his hyungs with attention, taking in the strong and thick muscles on Minho’s thighs as they were revealed and the way his legs hugged Changbin’s waist as he sat back down. He felt a rush go down his spine and onto his waist, he was __too__  excited for whatever was going to happen. The excitement that surrounded them all was new and foreign, but it was intense.

 

Changbin didn’t spare Minho much time, soon beginning to massage the other over his dark gray boxers, feeling the humidity and the hardness under his hands, a smirk spreading on his lips making Minho sigh contently and let his head fall back onto the pillow, hands clutching the sheets under him.

 

Felix felt the way Minho’s sighs and whines stirred things in Jisung, he’d freeze on his lips, gulp down hard and his hands would often shake a bit, one particular loud moan from Minho made Jisung visibly shudder over Felix. It was a bit disappointing to know all his reactions weren’t because of him, but because of a man he wasn’t even near - but that made Felix a bit braver, traveling his hands lower and tugging at the hems of Jisung’s shorts, asking him to take them off too. It took a bit of insisting and biting on his lips to get him to understand the message, but once he had he complied immediately, undressing and pulling Felix’s sweatpants off as well with a bit of help from the boy wriggling his way out of the fabric under him. Jisung didn’t want to stare, but he did. He saw a clear wet stain on Felix’s red boxers and he swore he saw the boy’s member twitch under his gaze before it got uncomfortable he kissed Felix’s ear and whispered,

 

_“Tell me what you want me to do”_   In full English that he hoped was a weakness to him, and it was. Felix shuddered with the hot breath on his ear and neck and his hands grabbed Jisung’s waist, tight. Then he clashed their chests together and rolled them, changing their positions, Jisung was left wide-eyed, surprised at the sudden action and his heart racing a bit at Felix’s playful smile, he answered,

 

__“_ Move your hips and I’ll stop” _Jisung felt like maybe he lost himself in translation since he didn’t quite understand the freckled boy, as Felix pulled away from close to him, sat on his legs and pulled Jisung’s own black underwear off, revealing the blond’s aching erection and wrapping his small hand over it. Jisung sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden contact, heart beating twice as fast in anticipation, he met eyes with Minho who had his lips parted in a ghostly breath, eyes hooded and shiny in pure pleasure. Jisung felt his eyes shut back and roll inside his skull as an incredible warmth overcame him, he didn’t have to look to know Felix had him inside his mouth. He felt the boy’s tongue move on the underside of his member, thick lips sucking on the red tip making his head cloud and hit the pillow forcefully. He was way too out of control to resist. It was so warm, so _good._

 

The wet and sucking sounds Felix was making only made him more aroused if it was possible. He gripped the sheets tightly and let his other hand rest over Felix’s shoulder, consciously spreading his legs further so Felix was more comfortable, he made mental notes to relax, to keep breathing, to not tense up, he remembered Felix’s warning and felt the other boy’s hand take a strong grip on his hip, probably to keep him idle while he worked down on him.

 

Felix himself had too many thoughts in his head, Changbin had told him many times he was great at giving blow-jobs, but the older would usually be a bit rough on him, unconsciously thrust up whenever he neared his climax and hold Felix’s hair tightly, whereas he felt Jisung melt under him, he could feel the boy’s tension on the muscles of his legs and abdomen and they would often flex __hard__. He kept his eyes trained up, taking in Jisung’s expression but being careful to not hurt himself. He kept a steady pace, coming up to breathe a bit better when he started to feel choked up, which Jisung seemed to thank, giving him a bit of time to cool down.

 

Jisung pulled Felix’s neck in his direction, and without words asked for a kiss, not caring if he was able to taste his pre-cum in the boy’s lips, he secretly liked the salty taste - not something he’d ever tell Minho.

 

Felix moaned into the kiss and kept pumping him with his hand, a tighter grip this time, speeding up a bit, making Jisung forget how to kiss and constantly whine and gasp under him. Felix couldn’t deny, the vision and the taste of the boy was absolutely driving him insane. Changbin always dominated over Felix, so he didn’t feel like this often like he was the one driving someone into climax, he was the responsible for all the moans and shudders of pleasure. It made him feel extremely confident and brave.

 

Minho was squirming under Changbin, the older was palming him slowly, Minho had been watching Felix and Jisung since the freckled boy decided to play porn star on his boyfriend, and the view of Jisung wanting to cry from pleasure was sending him into oblivion. But Changbin was teasing, taking him slow, putting up expectations then stopping, playing Minho’s body like it was a game he was extremely good at. The older was not going to lie, he liked it, but it was beginning to be a bit too much and he was growing impatient.

 

“Seo Changbin, you have two seconds to take this up a level” He threatened, dark eyes glossy with need, Changbin didn’t seem to take it seriously,

 

“Or else?” He teased, traveling one of his fingers from the grip on his erection down the shaft and he wasn’t stopping, only going lower,

 

“Or else I’m flipping us” He threatened again, voice laced with confidence, being careful not to show reaction at the way Changbin’s index finger traced his hole. Changbin didn’t answer, just hummed in question and smiled down at him.

 

_‘When did he take his pants off?’_ The thought crossed Minho’s mind as he took in the younger boy, his skin was starting to glisten a bit with sweat, and his own underwear looked uncomfortably tight, but then again he probably had better self-control than him, which is why Minho wanted to test something.

 

He laced his strong thighs over the older and flipped then in a more rough fashion than Felix had done just moments ago with Jisung. Changbin’s eyes opened wide, probably not expecting him to actually do it, however the way his pupils dilated told Minho he wasn’t hating where this was leading.

 

Beside them, Felix was bobbing his head over Jisung’s dick again, wetter and slippery sounds together with Jisung whimpering and his whole body looking tense. Minho knew that if he was to measure in percentage, Jisung was about 70% done - he was easy to drive off the edge, but he liked roller coaster like sex, being taken near the edge only for them to stop, cool down then go again. Felix was humming on his member in encouragement, he plopped off the head with loud smacks, almost like he was making out with it and tell Jisung he was doing good and wanted to hear him more.

 

Minho couldn’t pick up everything the Australian said, or Jisung for that matter, they’d often say things in English in slurred speech and thick accent bleeding through, a bit too hard for his medium English understanding skills to pick up on, but it was hot nevertheless - __and__ Jisung was being louder than he usually was, not fighting back moans and whimpers, he watched one tear roll down his cheeks and he gave Felix a look, telling him to not drive him off yet.

 

The night was far from over. Changbin was struggling under him, trying to find a more comfortable position, but Minho was sitting on his thighs mercilessly and had his arms holding Changbin’s hips, helping him take out his tight boxers and surprise himself with a bigger than expected dick springing to his abdomen, shiny skin all over from sweat and pre-cum,

 

“You’re a good actor Binnie” The younger boy bit his lip and stiffed a sigh as Minho took him in his hands, pumping him with a tight grip, steadily, building pace and rhythm, caressing the younger’s thighs and legs as they tensed beside him and relaxed, whatever he was doing was working,

 

“Binnie, I’m a gentle lover. Don’t you want to try bottoming for me?” Minho poured as much seduction as he could in his voice, he saw as Changbin’s eyes widened and his breath got caught in his chest. Minho leaned closer and pecked him on the lips, a gentle smile on his lips and taking his hesitance as a ‘maybe’.

 

He heard a gasp on their side and Minho looked to see Jisung grabbing Felix’s shoulders tightly as the boy had his face completely hidden behind Jisung’s tan strong thighs, but with the way Felix’s fingers were on the low of his hips, he could only imagine he was teasing Jisung with his tongue in a very special place. All thoughts of jealousy fleeted from his mind as he took in his boyfriend’s reaction: he was a mess, squirming and muscles tense all over. Minho was sure he was going to try that one day. He had no idea Jisung was into rimming - they always say the younger the wilder.

 

Changbin still hadn’t responded, so he looked down to him, eyes shut and lips parted, heavy puffs hitting Minho’s cheek,

 

“Hm?” He asked again, kissing his eyelids and giving his wrist a twist as he went up, something he learned drove _every_ man wild - and he was right. Changbin let a soft moan escape his lips and opened his eyes to look at him.

 

To him, Minho was a trusty partner, he was probably the best person out there to be a top, confident in what he was doing, patient and loving. He had a smile on that said that he’d treat Changbin with so much love and care he would feel zero discomfort, only promises of the wildest climax on his eyes. You see, he hadn’t let Felix top him even if the boy had constantly asked because he wasn’t too particular of the feeling. He had tried it himself but it hadn’t been too enjoyable, plus Felix was messy and impatient, and definitely _not_ a good top for a scared bottom like Changbin. That’s why he nodded yes. Mentally saying ‘fuck it’, tonight was a night to test waters out.

 

Minho smiled and pulled him into a kiss, saying that if anything hurt or felt bad he should warn him. Changbin only nodded against his lips and let another gasp leave his lips as he felt Minho’s wrist twist again.

 

Minho was beyond proud of himself for convincing Changbin so easily, one look to their side to see if Felix had heard told him the two boys were too busy to pay attention to them - _good_.

 

Minho trailed down kisses everywhere, from Changbin’s chest to his nipples giving tentative sucks, running his tongue on the defined muscles of his abs till he reached lower. He wasn’t a big fan of giving blow-jobs, but he wanted Changbin to relax, so he wrapped his lips around the boy’s head and heard him instantly groan and saw his back arch. He didn’t go too low, afraid Changbin would end up choking him, instead relying on pumping him where his lips didn’t reach.

 

He remembered to breathe in deep, slow, and angle his head so he wouldn’t gag, Changbin was a bit thicker and was growing bigger inside him than Jisung, so he was not used to it at all. He let his other hand caress the waist and the thigh on his right, taking in Changbin’s moans and grunts as a sign he was doing well. He looked up and met eyes with him, making the younger instantly let out a high pitched moan that sounded more like a cry and roll his head back. It gave Minho immense satisfaction. He let his teeth graze a bit of the head, very softly as to not hurt him but Changbin let out a cry and his hips tensed.

 

He kept his hand wrapped around him, taking his other middle finger into his mouth and coating it with saliva, - not the right lube for a first time but he was sure he could manage. He traced Changbin’s hole tentatively, seeing the boy immediately shudder and tense under him in expectation and fear. He hushed him and kissed his thigh, dropping his head low so he could lick the area in hopes to lube it as best as he could.

 

If Changbin didn’t have extreme self-control, he would’ve jumped off the bed at the contact. It was a bit sudden and new, but he didn’t hate it. He remembered to breathe and relax, not let his nerves take over and trust Minho. When the older saw his thighs relax a bit, he inserted the tip of his finger, receiving a hiss from Changbin in response. He knew it didn’t hurt or anything so far, probably felt extremely uncomfortable as he wasn’t used to it.

 

Changbin opened his eyes to concentrate on something else as he felt the finger prod deeper into him, little by little. It felt weird, and he couldn’t imagine how the hell that was supposed to feel good but decided to give it a bit more try. He saw Jisung bite into his hand to not cry out and Felix hold said boy’s hips strongly. He was still rimming Jisung and the boy looked like he was being taken into another plane of existence. Changbin breathed deep, taking the image as comfort that soon Minho would make it feel good.

 

“You good?” He asked and used the hand that was previously pumping him to rub at his thighs and waist in comforting circles,

 

“Yeah” He answered, voice sounding breathy. Minho smiled and he felt the finger inside him move a bit, Minho shushing him to relax and breathe. They were going nowhere if he couldn’t relax. After a few wriggles, Minho pulled his finger out slowly and inserted it again, repeating the action until he felt Changbin’s insides relax.

 

Beside them Jisung was frantically asking Felix to stop, which the boy did, only to come back up, face flushed and lips crimson red and plump. Felix and Changbin made eye contact and Felix shot him a beautiful smile, helping him relax. Jisung was catching his breath, asking for Felix to do something in English he could not understand, his voice panting and rough. But Felix nodded and helped him sit up and rest against the headboard. Felix took off his stained underwear and straddled Jisung’s waist. Letting the boy wrap both of their dicks with his hands and pump them together. Felix had his head thrown back and Jisung had his face hidden in the crook of his neck, Felix’s hands making his blond hair a mess and hugging his neck tightly.

 

The sexy view was distracting him, Minho knew it, so that’s why he took his finger off, only to coat another with more spit and prod onto Changbin’s entrance, slowly, patiently, shushing him constantly and rubbing circles on his legs.

 

He seemed more relaxed than before, which was a good sign, he didn’t feel his insides as tight as before, the younger boy probably not finding it as uncomfortable as before, but one look at his furrowed eyebrows told him he still wasn’t finding it pleasurable.

 

When Minho was able to rest his two fingers inside Changbin comfortably and move them around without resistance, with only deep breaths and random muscles tensing around him he knew it was time for step two: make the younger see stars.

 

At this point, Minho was almost an expert at finding Jisung’s sweet spot, it was easier if the boy was sitting or his waist propped up somehow, so he started aiming up, closer to Changbin’s waist, moving his fingers around. Changbin was grunting on top of him, and his breaths were still rough. It was when his whole body tensed and Minho heard a strangled cry that he knew he had found it, he didn’t move his fingers too much, afraid to lose the spot and hit it again, and again, and again. He kept hitting it, sometimes softly, sometimes a bit harder. He felt Changbin’s insides clench but nevertheless, he wasn’t as tight as he was before. The younger was digging his nails onto Minho’s shoulder and the older took a hold of his waist, if the younger moved too much he might lose it. He saw Changbin’s groans start sounding like whimpers, moans, he felt his muscles tense and his eyes were shut, abdomen and thighs impossibly tight around Minho,

 

“Fuck” he cried, his voice giving up. Minho started picking up the pace, deciding to hit the spot stronger and be bolder, he was getting nice reactions from the boy under him,

 

“Feels nice?” He asked, he felt his own member twitch at seeing Changbin frantically nod, not trusting his own voice.

 

Beside them Felix and Jisung were two moaning messes, Felix was practically humping Jisung’s hands as they had a frantic rhythm.

 

_“Lix, I need you inside me,_ please _”_ Felix thought he was seeing stars, he nodded and kissed Jisung on the lips, not caring if their teeth met or if it was messy and sloppy. He got off of Jisung’s waist and pulled the boy’s legs to make him lay down again. He spread his legs and was about to mimic Minho when Jisung grabbed his hands and shook his head,

 

_“Backpack, inside pocket”_  Felix nodded and grabbed said backpack that was a few feet away, he spotted a small bottle and shook his head as he read the label,

 

_“Vaseline? You don’t have anything more romantic?”_  Jisung laughed and shook his head, Felix not losing time into letting a good amount over his fingers and coat Jisung’s entrance, the blond sucking in a breath at the sudden cold contact, but still expectant.

Felix let two fingers prob into him and move around, surprised at how easy it had been, he had stretched him quite some time ago, scissoring the boy under him before he entered, Jisung asking him to hurry and _‘just do it’’_

 

The feeling of body warmth around him almost sent him instantly. Jisung moaned loudly enough for their neighbors to hear and his head rolled on the pillow at the manhood that now was filling him. He grabbed Felix’s neck and dragged their bodies closer, Felix steadying himself with his arms beside his head and Jisung hugging his waist with his legs, feet digging into Felix’s butt and thigh muscles.

 

They started a slow pace, grunts and moans and slippery sounds putting most porn movies to shame, Something in Changbin’s head was making him dizzy, all he could imagine was Felix, the guy he loved inside him, doing him like he was doing Jisung. It made him grunt loudly and lock eyes with the younger. A silent promise that maybe Felix could try topping him next time.

 

“Are you ready?” Minho asked Changbin, which the younger nodded, despite not knowing for sure if he was.

 

Minho called Felix and the younger threw at him the bottle of Vaseline Jisung had sneaked, he made a mental note to tease the boy for it. He squeezed a great amount on his member and a bit over Changbin’s forgotten one. Watching with pleasure as he saw his muscles tense at the cold liquid and see it dripping down his shaft. Minho coated his entrance with teasing movements with the head of his dick, giving himself a few pumps before he guided it inside Changbin. He heard the younger grunt, but breathe in deeply and try to relax. Minho was just a bit bigger than his fingers, but he shushed Changbin and gave him compliments, watching the boy relax as much as possible as he pushed inside. When he had himself all set inside, giving the younger a few seconds to get used to the feeling, Felix’s cries of climax were reaching their ears, and the dirty sound of skin slapping and Jisung’s porn star moans were giving them all encouragement possible.

 

Felix stopped a bit, still moving just millimeters inside Jisung, and by the way the blond was gripping the sheets Minho knew the Australian had also found his sweet spot. Felix gave Changbin a wink and the older smirked back. Minho wanted to see Jisung’s face up close, but the boy was whining and there was another tear rolling down his cheek. He was about to burst into release and Felix was just teasing him. __Good.__

__

“Don’t cum yet Ji. I want to hear you scream my name” Minho said, winning Jisung’s attention, for only a second as he forced his eyes open, they were filled with tears and he could barely breathe correctly.

 

“You’re beautiful” He mouthed to Jisung and the boy smiled at him.

 

Minho gained courage as he couldn’t feel Changbin’s insides clutching him anymore. He started moving, very slowly and was happy to see the boy was relaxed under him. He kept moving and picking up some rhythm, not exiting fully before thrusting in again deeply. He knew he had to aim up, so he tried. For a few times he didn’t gain the same response as he had before, so he kept trying, moving his hips a bit every time he failed, he started hearing wet sounds beside them again and Felix was back at it. Intentionally matching his speed with theirs.

 

His mind was going crazy. He could feel every single muscle of Changbin’s body tense against him and shake, he could feel his volcanic warmth inside. He could hear his boyfriend’s frantic cries and loud moans, often calling his name or Felix’s. He could hear the wet sounds and the rough breaths.

 

It took Minho three more hits inside Changbin to find his sweet spot, and seven more to drive him out.

 

In the first he felt every single muscle clench around him and felt his mind spin, in the second Changbin was gripping his shoulders, digging his nails into the skin. In the third the younger’s boy head rolled back, a hand reaching down to pump himself and a throaty moan leaving his lips, making Minho shudder and Felix whimper on the other bed. In the fourth Jisung was crying loudly and calling Minho’s name, a strangled sound informing him he had reached his orgasm. In the fifth it was Felix’s turn, hearing the deep-voiced Australian whine out still inside Jisung, both of them riding their orgasms outs. In the sixth Minho was going crazy, and so was Changbin, he was crying and moaning his name announcing he was almost there. In the seventh, after a particularly deep thrust, Changbin cried out, wrist incessantly pumping his member as it shot thick white lines all over their abdomens. Before he came inside the younger, Minho pulled out and pumped himself too, throwing his head back as he sat down and shamelessly rubbed himself in Changbin’s entrance. He felt his climax reach as Jisung moaned his name softly, hands frantic and warmth leaving his body to join Changbin’s cum on his stomach.

 

After they all were done, there were a few minutes of silence. Just heavy breaths and compliments, sounds of some smooches here and there. That had definitely been the wildest night of all their lives.

 

They had this one minute where all they did was laugh all the tension and exhaustion out. Couples joining in the shower to clean up.

 

It had been a wild night yes, but it had been experimental. They all had done things they had never before and it felt good, felt good to trust your partner so much, to trust someone else so blindly and try new things. It was a night that was definitely imprinted on their memories forever, save a part or two that could be used for blackmailing or teasing - but all this fun and meaningful moments had brought them closer than they were before.

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Are you intact? Are you angry at me?  
> Do throw rocks at me @foxy-jeongin / on tombl, and for the ppl that keep asking me Changlix, I have a fluffy one-shot up *thumbs up emoji*  
> idk what else to say so I'll just B L A S T

**Author's Note:**

> I've enabled comment moderation, but if you have anything critic to tell me, my ask box is open anonymously on tumblr @foxy-jeongin
> 
> If you're reading this, I hope you liked this work! There won't be any continuation to this series, or at least not for this universe, so thank you so much for all the support!


End file.
